Fragmen
by GaramMerica
Summary: Ulen Hibiki—single parent—harus mengurus putra satu-satunya semenjak sebuah insiden yang mengubah hidupnya./Two shots/Mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Fragmen**

Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to its owner: SUNRISE, BANDAI, and its creators

No material profit taken from this.

T

Warning: _OOC_, _Two Shots, AU, typo(s), a little dark-fic_, barang (cerita?) pecah belah (?) _etc_

A/N: Judul di atas gak kekurangan huruf 't', kok. Udah gitu aja. #laluditimpukreader#

.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

.

**#1 **_**Shower**_

"Kira! Kau sudah mandi?" Seorang pria berambut pirang keemasan berseru setelah masuk ke kamar bercat biru dengan beberapa buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Belum selesai, Yah!" balas sang anak dari balik pintu di sebelah kiri. Terdengar suara air mengalir yang teredam.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu bantuan Ayah di dalam?" Tidak ada candaan dalam kalimat itu.

"Ayah! Aku baru ulang tahun yang ke delapan kemarin! Aku sudah besar! Aku bahkan sudah bisa mandi sendiri sejak masih lima tahun!" bantah anak bernama Kira itu panjang lebar.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak akan terpeleset, kan?" Tak ada jawaban. Pria yang sudah mengenakan kemeja rapi dan mengalungkan _nametag _bertuliskan 'Ulen Hibiki' itu bisa membayangkan putranya memutar bola mata di sana. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Akan kusiapkan bajumu di atas kasur!"

Erangan panjang menyusul. "Ayah, tunggu saja di meja makan atau siapkan saja mobilnya! Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!"

"Baiklah. Bila kau bersikeras."

Ulen tetap meninggalkan sepasang kaos dan celana yang terlipat rapi di atas seprei bergambar robot, lengkap dengan kaos kaki baru berwarna putih di atasnya sebelum menutup pintu.

* * *

**.**

**#2 **_**Fight**_

"Freedom!"

"Justice!"

"Freedom!"

"Oh, bagus. Di mana Athrun di saat seperti ini?" gumam Dearka. Anak itu mulai lelah mendengar perdebatan Kira dan Yzak di depan tangga gedung utama sekolah yang meributkan tipe gundam terbaru yang akan keluar minggu depan. Bahkan sebelumnya mereka meributkan tanggal sampai dirinya sendiri kena 'semprot' Yzak saat berusaha menengahi.

"Justice!"

"Freedom!"

_Oh, ayolah._

"Jus—" Mata _amethys _Kira melebar ketika ia merasa dirinya ditarik dan sesuatu menahan bahunya dengan kokoh saat pipi kanannya menempel ke permukaan yang halus.

"Apa mereka mengganggumu, Kira?"

Anak itu mendongak dan mengerjap beberapa kali. "Apa?" Mendapati wajah ayahnya yang mengeras—dan tersadar dari keterkejutannya, anak itu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Tidak! Kami cuma berdebat, Ayah, seperti biasa. Ya, kan, teman-teman?" Kira menoleh cepat.

"Eh ... iya," jawab Dearka dan Yzak terbata-bata, masih terkejut dan bingung.

"Kalian tidak bohong?" tanya Ulen lagi.

Mereka menggeleng.

Ulen masih menatap tajam keduanya sebelum mengambil tas ransel di punggung Kira dan berbalik. "Ayo pulang."

Kira agak kesulitan menoleh ke belakang karena ayahnya masih memegang bahunya dengan erat. "Sampai besok, Dearka-kun, Yzak-kun!" Tak lupa anak itu mengucapkan maaf tanpa suara, berharap dua teman baiknya itu menangkap isyaratnya.

* * *

.

**#3 **_**Star**_

"Ayah, di kelas tadi Mwu-sensei bilang kalau bintang itu bersinar sendiri. Beda dengan bulan yang memantulkan cahaya matahari, makanya terlihat bersinar. Apa itu benar?"

"Yap, benar sekali. Kau memerhatikan pelajaran dengan baik, eh?" goda Ulen. Tangan kirinya masih sibuk mengelus kepala Kira yang beralas bantal berkali-kali dengan lembut.

Kira menunjuk ke jendela di samping kasurnya yang tidak dihalau hordeng dan membuat ruangan gelap tersebut disinari cahaya biru keperakan. "Mereka benar-benar indah," ia menurunkan tangannya, "apa Ibu dan Cagalli juga melihatnya, ya?"

Ulen membeku. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang gemetaran perlahan-lahan dan meletakkannya di atas kasur, menggenggam seprei dengan kuat. "Mereka pasti melihatnya." Ia menghentikan dirinya sebelum suaranya tercekat. Ia menunduk. Jantungnya berdebar. Ingatan-ingatan yang terus menghantuinya setahun ini kembali.

"_Ulen! Di depan—"_

"Ayah," panggil suara kecil itu, menariknya ke dunia nyata.

Ulen mengangkat kepalanya. Kira menatapnya dengan mata bulat itu yang sangat mengingatkan dirinya akan istrinya—mendiang istrinya.

"Ayah menangis?"

Ulen tersenyum kecil—agak dipaksakan, memang. "Ayah tidak menangis," tangannya kembali mengelus kepala putranya dengan lembut, "Ayah hanya berpikir, Ibumu dan Cagalli pasti tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan indah ini—dan Cagalli mungkin akan minta bertukar kamar jika tahu langit terlihat seindah ini dari jendela kamarmu."

Kira tersenyum lebar. "Bisa kubayangkan."

* * *

.

**#4 **_**Sick**_

"_Ini saja yang untuk Kira!" _Seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang mengangkat boneka beruang berukuran sedang tinggi-tinggi.

"_Cagalli," _tegur sang ayah yang berada di belakang kemudi. Seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat sibuk terkikik di sampingnya.

Gadis kecil bernama Cagalli itu menurunkan boneka di tangannya dan menyeringai lebar. _"Bercanda, Ayah. Aku juga lumayan suka dengan boneka ini, kok."_

"_Kau tidak lupa dengan hadiah untuk Kira, kan, Cagalli?" _Wanita itu menoleh sedikit ke belakang—tersenyum lembut, menahan diri untuk tidak memanggil putrinya itu dengan 'Ca-chan'. Oh, ia tidak sedang ingin mendengar 'letusan' putri kesayangannya saat ini.

Cagalli mengangkat kotak ukuran sedang berisi gundam berwarna biru dan putih di tangan kanannya. _"Di sini," _ia menghela napas, _"sayang _banget _Kira sakit. Padahal hari ini ada acara pembagian susu dan permen gratis di sekolah. Kira akan baik-baik saja, kan, Bu?"_

"_Tentu saja, Cagalli. Kakakmu—"_

"_Adik."_

Ulen mendengus geli mendengar koreksi cepat tersebut.

Via—nama sang ibu—memberinya tatapan menegur pada Cagalli dan melanjutkan, _"Kakakmu hanya flu. Besok dia sudah bisa bermain denganmu lagi, Cagalli, tapi jangan terlalu berat! Kakakmu masih harus istirahat."_

Ulen menatap putrinya dari kaca spion dalam. _"Dan di rumah nanti, kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamar Kira. Ayah tidak mau kau juga ikutan sakit."_

"_Yaaaaah, Ayah! Tapi, kan aku kakaknya! Aku mau melihatnya!"_

Via kembali memberi tatapan menegur itu—meski ada sedikit senyum yang tertahan di bibirnya. Ulen bicara dengan sedikit menoleh ke belakang—sebentar—namun masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari jalan, _"Maaf, Cagalli. Kau yang adik. Jika kau bersikeras ingin jadi kakak, kenapa kau tidak keluar duluan dari perut Ibu waktu lahir? Ayah dan Ibu tidak sabar menunggumu, lho. Jangan-jangan Cagalli malu-malu, ya?"_

Wajah Cagalli merona. _"Aku tidak malu-ma—_"

Ada sebuah tarikan kencang di lengan kirinya. _"Ulen! Di depan—"_

Ulen Hibiki terbangun satu hari kemudian dengan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Meski begitu, dadanya yang terasa paling sakit saat ia menemukan istri dan putrinya yang sangat ia cintai tertidur dengan wajah tertutupi selimut.

* * *

.

**#5 Cry**

Ulen sama sekali tidak menggubris perintah laki-laki berseragam yang terus menyuruhnya menunggu di mobil—tidak sudi! Bagaimana bisa ia duduk diam di mobil, menerima teh hangat yang ditawarkan salah satu personil berseragam lain, lalu membaca koran sambil menunggu polisi tadi membuka pintu mobil tempatnya duduk sambil menggandeng tangan Kira yang menyunggingkan senyum di bibir.

_Itu putraku, di sana, yang sedang diculik—tidakkah kalian mengerti!?_

Karenanya, ia berlari ke arah para petugas tadi masuk dan menemukan situasi yang membuat darah di tubuhnya membeku. Di ruang tengah rumah bercat krim itu, seorang pria menempelkan mulut pistolnya di pelipis _putranya._

Ulen masih terpaku saat seorang polisi menariknya mundur meski hanya beberapa langkah. Ia sangat ingin merebut pistol di tangan polisi itu dan menembakkannya ke kepala _pria_-_yang-berani-beraninya-merebut-Kira-darinya-dan-menodongkan-pistol-di-kepala-putranya _saat seorang negosiator dari tim berusaha memasukkan beberapa akal sehat di kepala kosong sang pelaku.

Jantungnya hampir berhenti saat seorang polisi yang masuk dari jalan lain berhasil menyelinap dan membekuk pria itu dari belakang dan Kira langsung ditarik—diamankan—oleh personil lain tepat saat pergulatan terjadi dan sebuah peluru dilepaskan—tepat melubangi langit-langit ruangan.

Ulen tidak mengikuti kelanjutannya karena ia langsung keluar dan berlari ke tim paramedis yang menunggu setelah petugas itu menyerahkan Kira padanya. Mereka menanyai Kira beberapa hal sambil melakukan berbagai pemeriksaan dengan sibuk.

Saat salah seorang dari mereka menepuk pelan kepala Kira dan tersenyum serta mengangguk pada sang-ayah-yang-khawatir sebelum pergi, Ulen membungkuk. "Kau terluka?" tanyanya cepat. Jantungnya masih berdetak tak menentu.

Kira menggeleng.

"Kau takut?"

Kira mengangguk. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

Pria itu memerhatikan wajah anaknya sekali lagi yang dinodai beberapa debu dan terlihat sedikit lebih tirus. Amarah kembali muncul di dadanya saat membayangkan apa yang pria itu telah lakukan selama dua hari Kira berada di tangan kotornya. Amarah itu sempat terlupa saat ia melihat wajah Kira lebih lekat.

"Kau tidak menangis?"

Kira mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng mantap. Seulas senyum bangga terukir di bibirnya yang pucat.

Ulenlah yang ingin menangis.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

Baiklah. Ini disebut _drabble _lebih dari 200 _words, _kalo dibagi lima supaya bisa dibilang kumpulan _drabble_ juga kayaknya lebih dari 200 _words. _Jadi saya gak tau ini namanya apa #absurd.

Ide ini muncul (biasa) waktu lagi di kamar mandi. Entah kenapa kamar mandi rasanya udah alih fungsi jadi gudang ide. Mungkin kalo dibayangin air yang turun dari gayung itu ibarat bunga yang di sarang Easter Bunny di Rise of The Guardian. Bunga nyemprotin cat—_cusss—_telor warna cantik keluar. Air gayung tumpah—byuur(?)—ide belum tentu keluar. Air bak abis. Besok pagi bingung mandi.

Oke, saya jadi curcol garing. Mungkin efek karena udah malem. Lupakan. Lanjut.

Jadi ... umm ... cerita ini ditulis mungkin lebih karena saya agak gatel pengin ikutan nulis lagi. Akhir-akhir ini FGSI lagi rame _archive_ baru~ Saya jadi seneng~ dan termotivasi~ hohoho. #gakadayangnanya#.

Ini ada sepuluh prompt sebenernya. Waktu mikirin idenya gak kepikir bakal agak panjang, jadi mending dipisah jadi dua _chapter_ aja (karena kengantukan saya ini juga, sebenernya, alasan utamanya #plak). Oh, dan sekedar info _behind the scene_ (?), tadinya ini mau dibuat Athrun _starring as_ Ayah dan Lacus _starring as_ Ibu, lho. Mereka udah lulus _casting, _tapi karena saya pikir tanggung jadi sekalian Hibiki _family_ aja. Maaf, ya, gak jadi kontraknya, Mas Athrun, Mbak Lacus_. #dibejek#._

_Can you imagine that family where the Father has navy blue hair, Mother's pink, Son's Brown, and Daughter's blond? There's nothing wrong with that (this is fictional after all), I just think it's kinda funny, in a neutral and no offense way. _

Terima kasih untuk _readers _yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk nengok fic ini. Saya tahu fic ini masih banyak kekurangan, dari diksi yang kurang bervariasi dll dsb dst. Karenanya, segala kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka!

_Have a good day, readers!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragmen**

Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to its owner: SUNRISE, BANDAI, and its creators

No material profit taken from this.

T

Warning: _OOC_, _Two Shots, AU, typo(s), a little dark-fic_, barang (cerita?) pecah belah (?) _etc_

.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

.

_**#6 Club Activity**_

"Ayah, boleh aku ikut sepak bola di sekolah?" tanya Kira takut-takut saat menghampiri ayahnya di ruang kerja.

"Tentu. Sepak bola baik untukmu. Kau tidak perlu minta izin." Ulen membalas tanpa melihat, sibuk dengan berbagai dokumen yang ia bolak-balik di tangannya.

Kira bersorak, tidak menyangka akan semudah ini. "Keren! Terima kasih, Ayah! Aku selesai pukul lima setiap hari Rabu. Ayah akan menjemputku? Aku bisa pulang sendiri, sebenarnya," timpalnya cepat-cepat.

Yang ini berhasil membuat Ulen menurunkan kacamatanya dan menatap putranya lekat-lekat. "Pukul lima? Tunggu, ini bukan termasuk mata pelajaran sekolah?"

Senyum di wajah muda itu menghilang. "Bukan. Ini kegiatan klub sekolah."

Ulen memakai kacamatanya lagi. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa selalu datang menontonmu hari Rabu."

"Ayah tidak perlu. Datang saja kalau ada pertandingan." Kira mencoba lagi.

Pria itu mengambil tumpukan dokumen baru. "Tidak."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak."

.

* * *

_**#7 Schooltrip**_

"Minum sudah dibawa?"

"Sudah."

"Ayah sudah bawakan tiga botol ekstra di—"

"Ayah, keluarkan! Aku bisa beli di sana kalau habis!"

"Tidak, anak muda. Tidak ada jaminan di sana tempat yang menjual minum selalu ada. Pakaianmu sudah?"

"Sudah."

"Ayah juga sudah masukkan satu jaket cadangan dan selimut untuk jaga-jaga"

Tidak ada balasan.

"Makanan sudah? Camilanmu?"

"Sudah."

"Ada kotak bekal di sini berisi _sandwich_. Oh, hampir lupa. Ini juga ada bolu satu gulung—rasa kesukaanmu. Obat-obatan sudah ditaruh di kantung sebelah kanan."

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Ulen berbalik menatap putranya. "Kenapa kau jadi diam?"

Kira hanya menatap mata ayahnya lekat-lekat dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Bobot tubuhnya ditopang bingkai pintu. "Apa kita sedang menghadapi akhir dunia?" Sindiran pertama.

Ulen berkacak pinggang. "Apa Ayah harus menjawabnya?"

"Apa Ayah mengusirku dari rumah?" Sindiran kedua. Serius.

"Tidak. Ayah hanya mempersiapkanmu untuk segala kemungkinan." Ulen berbalik dan menutup tas—koper—anaknya dan beberapa tas lain.

"Untuk segala kemungkinan yang terjadi selama darmawisata sekolah tiga hari, ke tempat yang cuma lima jam dari rumah."

"Tepat sekali. Nah," Ulen membawa tas-tas itu ke tempat Kira berdiri, "jika Ayah melihat _satu_ saja di antara barang-barang ini yang kau keluarkan dan tinggal di rumah, Ayah akan menyusulmu ke sana dan membawakannya untukmu—mungkin dengan jumlah lebih banyak."

Kira memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

Ulen berlutut dan memandang iris _amethys_ jernih itu dalam-dalam. "Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi?" tanyanya, masih merasa tidak rela.

Kira memberikan satu tatapan dingin itu lagi sebelum berbalik dan menuruni tangga dengan kesal.

.

"Hoi, Kira! Kau yakin tidak mau turun?" Mendapati temannya tidak menjawab, anak berambut biru tua itu duduk di sampingnya. "Habis bertengkar sama ayahmu, ya? Kudengar dari Mrs. Murrue kau tidak mau terima telepon darinya."

Saat ini mereka sedang berhenti di tempat peristirahatan. Bis hampir kosong. Hanya ada satu-dua guru dan mereka berdua di dalam.

Kira masih tidak menjawab. Apa yang ada di luar jendela lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Anak berambut biru tadi mencondongkan badannya. "Mau cerita?"

Kira menunduk dan mengehela napas. "Ayah sekarang beda dengan dulu, Athrun."

.

* * *

_**#8 Scold**_

Dua orang pria dewasa sedang duduk memancing berdua di tepi danau. Yang satu masih mengenakan kemeja kerja yang dimasukkan ke celana dan yang satu lagi kemeja santai.

"Aku penasaran. Apa yang membuat Kira menolak pulang denganmu tadi, ya?" pancing sang pria berkemeja santai.

Pria satunya menghela napas. "Kau tahu kenapa, Haruma."

Haruma mendengus. "Ini kedua kalinya dia kabur ke rumahku, kan?"

"Ya, tapi pertama kalinya dia menolak pulang," jawab Ulen lirih. Ia masih terpukul setelah Kira menolak ajakannya pulang siang tadi. Orang tua tunggal ini benar-benar panik saat tidak melihat putranya menunggu di tempat biasa di sekolah dan ia segera bertanya pada satpam dan guru piket. Mereka bilang Kira sudah dijemput pamannya setelah meminjam telepon sekolah. Yah, Ulen sendiri memang sudah bilang akan sedikit terlambat hari ini. Ia hanya tidak menyangka kesempatan itu akan diambil Kira untuk mendekam ke rumah adik iparnya.

"Sebaiknya Kakak hentikan sikap berlebihan Kakak ini. Tidak sehat." Haruma kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Ulen mengambil napas panjang, merubah posisi duduknya sedikit. "Aku takut, Haruma, sampai sekarang. Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Sudah berapa juta kali kubilang—_kami semua_ bilang—kalau kecelakaan itu bukan salahmu, Kak? Ya, Tuhan, Kak Via benar, Kakak benar-benar keras kepala! Berhenti menyalahkan diri Kakak sendiri! Seperti yang kubilang, tidak sehat. Kakak tahu mobil dari arah berlawanan itu yang muncul tiba-tiba dan melaju sangat cepat. Kakak bahkan masih bisa membanting stir dan mencegah tabrakan—"

"Untuk bertemu tabrakan selanjutnya," potong Ulen datar.

"Dengan pohon," tambah Haruma cepat, "intinya, Kakak sudah berusaha semampu Kakak! Tidak ada alasan untuk Kakak menyalahkan diri dan bersikap _overprotective_ karena takut kehilangan Kira," pria itu menghela napas lagi, "malah, kalau seperti ini terus, Kakak bisa 'kehilangan' Kira. Ini baru awalnya."

Ulen bergidik. Ya, ia yakin tindakan kabur Kira ini cuma sebuah awal kalau ia terus-terusan paranoid dan ia mungkin akan berakhir dengan dibenci putranya sendiri meski niatnya hanya untuk melindunginya. Ironi. Ia tidak bisa bilang 'tidak masalah aku dibenci asalkan dia aman dan tetap hidup'—tidak—itu jelas masalah! Orang tua mana yang merasa baik-baik saja dibenci anaknya sendiri? Tapi ...

Ulen merasakan tepukan pelan di pundaknya. "Kakak harus belajar 'melepaskannya', untuk kalian berdua."

Kedua pria itu terlonjak saat merasakan tarikan di alat pancing mereka.

.

* * *

_**#9 Late**_

Kira baru saja menarik selimut saat pintu kamarnya diketuk dan sosok ayahnya muncul. Anak itu melirik ke jam dinding di atas meja belajar sebelum menatap ayahnya dengan bingung. "Aku baru akan tidur, kok, Yah." Jadwal rutin. Tidur pukul sembilan tepat, tidak ada toleransi.

Suara guntur menyela di balik deru air hujan. Ulen membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya. "Ah, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau temani Ayah nonton?"

Mata Kira membulat begitu melihat kotak DVD berjudul Monster University yang dipegang ayahnya. Anak itu melompat dengan semangat dan keduanya sudah duduk santai di sofa beberapa menit kemudian dengan _popcorn instant _yang baru dimasak.

Cukup lama mereka terhanyut dengan film sebelum akhirnya Kira berkata dengan suara pelan. "Ayah, apa benar Ibu dan Cagalli meninggal karena Ayah?"

Ulen menahan napas.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya dari orang tua teman saat menunggu Ayah. Apa itu benar?"

"Ayah ..."

"Paman Haruma bilang itu kecelakaan. Aku bingung."

Ulen mengepalkan tangannya. "Itu ...," ambil napas, "kecelakan itu—"

"Jadi yang benar kecelakaan, kan?" Kira memutar kepalanya dan mendongak dengan mata bulat jernih itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Ulen terkesiap. "I ... ya?"

Kira kembali menatap layar televisi dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya semakin dekat di sisi sang ayah. "Kecelakaan, kalau begitu."

Andai Kira tahu betapa berartinya ketiga kalimat yang keluar dengan _innocent_ itu bagi Ulen. _Maaf_. Ulen akhirnya memutuskan untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Pria itu mengambil _popcorn _yang hendak dimasukkan ke dalam mulut sang anak dan mengunyahnya lambat-lambat. Kira mengerjap beberapa kali dengan tangan masih terangkat sebelum kembali mendongak menatap ayahnya. "Itu _popcorn-_ku."

"Tidak lagi," jawabnya santai.

Kira menyeringai.

.

* * *

_**#**__**10 Breakfast**_

"_Pasti Ayah yang masak." _Suara nyaring gadis kecil di salah satu sisi meja makan terdengar. Anak lelaki berambut cokelat di sampingnya melirik ke arah piring di depan si gadis sebelum terkekeh geli.

"_Sejelas itu?" _tanya Ulen yang masih berada di depan kompor sambil mengangkat beberapa potong sosis.

Kali ini Kira yang membalas, "_Ayah selalu buat telur orak arik dengan bentuk aneh—"_

"_Karena gagal buat telur mata sapi jadi sekalian saja diacak-acak," _lanjut Cagalli cepat dengan tangan yang bergerak-gerak seolah memegang sutil. Kira terkikik lagi.

"_Nah, nah, jangan meledek ayah kalian begitu. Cepat duduk dan habiskan sarapannya, nanti kalian terlambat. Sudah dibuatkan dengan susah payah, lho," _tegur sang ibu yang baru datang dari ruang tengah sambil mengikat rambutnya cepat. Ia mengecup pipi sang suami singkat sebelum membantunya meletakkan sepiring sosis yang agak gosong di atas meja makan.

Wanita bernama Via Hibiki itu terdiam sejenak memerhatikan sarapan hangat di depannya. Ekspresinya datar. _"Benar-benar masakan Ayah."_

Cagalli dan Kira tertawa lepas sebelum menyerukan 'apa kami bilang' dengan bangga. Mereka berdua diam dan duduk manis sambil melempar 'tatapan andalan' yang bisa membuat ibu-ibu tetangga luluh pada ibu mereka. _"Boleh kami sarapan _pancake_ buatan Ibu saja?"_

Via hanya melempar senyum penuh arti ke arah suaminya dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Ulen yang baru berhenti di samping istrinya hanya balas menatap dengan bingung. _"Sungguh? Setelah semua kerja keras ini?"_

.

Ulen tersenyum tipis saat ingatan indah itu melintas di benaknya ketika ia memasuki dapur kosong yang diterangi cahaya minggu pagi dari jendela berbingkai kotak di pintu belakang. Pria itu mendengar suara langkah anaknya yang masih memakai piyama terseret-seret.

"Ayah belum masak telurnya?" anak itu menguap dan mengucaek matanya sejenak, "apa pagi ini kita akan makan sereal?"

Ulen menggulung lengan piyamanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau _pancake_? Mau bantu Ayah?"

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

Daaaan selesai. Kayaknya bukan _drabble _lagi, tapi yasudahlah. Yang penting saya seneng nulisnya. Huehuehue. #bejeked.

Terima kasih untuk _readers _yang sudah bersedia mampir untuk baca Fragmen ini. Terima kasih banyak juga untuk yang udah nyempetin _review_ dan _follow. __Review _kalian membuatku senaaaang ... naaang ... naaang~ #lalusayadilempar.

Okeh! Pokoknya terima kasih banyak untuk _readers _semua yang udah bersedia baca karya saya ini. Saya akan sangat senang membaca pendapat kalian. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima!

_Have a good and fabulous day, fellas! See ya!_


End file.
